elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Map editor
The map editor is a very basic tool for creating and editing maps added in 1.16r2b. To activate it, create a new shortcut to Elona and then edit it to have the "medit" argument. For example: :c:\\elona.exe medit You should backup the c:\\map folder before using it. Capabilities The map editor cannot change anything that has already appeared in a game, nor can it edit the uploadable room maps exported by pressing . Rather, it edits the preset maps as they are before they are first loaded into a game. For instance, if you edit the vernis.map file before ever entering Vernis, then those changes will be there when you first enter it. Or if you edit home0.map before creating a new character then those changes will appear in the starting cave when you begin a new game. If a town, deed created property or non-random level has already been loaded into a game, it is possible to re-initialize it, which will reset the place to as it is in the map file. WARNING: doing this will cause any items dropped on the ground to disappear, and cause any shopkeepers to lose any investment you've made in them. To re-initialize a place, stand over the entrance to it, hold down the key, while holding it down press , and then answer "Yes" to the dialog asking you if you want to initialize the map. See here for more details. Note that if you close the editor without saving changes that you will not be warned and all your changes will be lost. Usage The editor provides you a 11 square high by 19 square wide viewport into the map being edited. If the map being edited is larger than this you can move the viewport around with the arrow keys. When the mouse pointer is hovering over the map it's exact position in the map will be shown in the editor window's title bar as "x:#, y:#". An X of 0 starts at the far left of the map and increases as you go to the right, while a Y of 0 starts at the far top of the map and increases as you go down. Changes are painted to onto the map by clicking with the mouse. What types of changes are made are determined by the "Mode" menu. Note that the first entity in each mode's list (except for map mode) is a "dummy" entry which will not change the map. This can be a bit confusing for item mode, since item mode's first entity is called (and looks like) "gold bar", even though it does nothing. Map mode This mode is used to change the terrain of the map. The list of available terrains is shown in the upper right hand part of the screen. You can select a particular kind of terrain with by right-clicking on it, then paint the selected terrain onto the map by left-clicking on it; the currently selected terrain will be shown below the lower right-hand corner of the map area. The map editor starts out editing a world map. You can change this by selecting "map001", "map002" or "map003" from the list, then pressing the "refresh" button. "map002" will let you edit a non-snowy map, while "map003" will let you edit a snowy map. Other buttons: * Fill: Sets all squares in the map to the currently chosen terrain. * setFog: Unknown. * radar: Cycles between different sizes of a "see-everything" mini-map. * resize: Changes the size of the map. You have to click on the text-fields next to the button (width on the left, height on the right) and edit them before pressing the button. Note that the editor can handle maps which are too large for the game itself to load. The game will crash if it tries to load a too-large map. Things that map mode can't do: * Place stairs, doors, traps, or signs which can be interacted with. Those are placed with Object mode. There are terrain types which look like these things, but they don't do anything. * Place sampling spots or smashable pots. There are terrain types which look like these things, but they don't do anything. * Place moon gates. Those are placed with Item mode. There are terrain types which look like moongates, but they don't do anything. Item mode Like with the map mode you can right-click on an item icon to select it. However, you can also select from the left-hand list towards the bottom of the window. The list can be narrowed down by entering a search string in the text-field towards the top of the screen (and then pressing the "search" button), or by selecting from list of item categories which is to the right of the "search" button. Note that entering a search string and then pressing won't do anything; you need to push the button. Also note that once you've done a search the only way to bring back the full, unfiltered list is to change to a different mode and then change back item mode. To the right of the list of selectable items is the list of items, NPCs and objects which are in the map. You delete one of these by selecting it and then pressing the "del" button to the right of the list. Alternatively, you can delete it directly from the map by right-clicking it. In the right portion of the dark bar underneath the map area is a button which says "property" on a newly made blank map, and is labeled with the number of items in the map when a map file loaded. Pressing this button will toggle whether or not newly created items can be picked up or must be taken via pickpocketing. If the text to the right of the button says "Free" it can be picked up, if it says "NPC/TOWN" it must be pickpocketed. If an item can't be picked up, then in the list of map items there will be an "(n)" after the item number and before the item name (e.g., "1(n):long sword"). Things that don't seem to be possible in item mode: * Controlling any particulars about an item (cursed/blessed, material, bonuses, etc). * Creating an aligned altar. * Creating any evolution hearts. NPC mode In NPC mode you can only select using the text list to the left. The upper-right hand portion of the screen shows a list of item icons, rather than NPC icons, and right-click on them does nothing. Further, there is no way to search or filter the list. No matter what NPC type is chosen, the icon following the mouse pointer around will just be a grey square, and you won't see what the monster looks like until you place it. Furthermore, if NPC's sprite is more than one square tall, you'll only see the top square of the sprite. To the right of the list of selectable NPCs is the list of items, NPCs and objects which are in the map. You delete one of these by selecting it and then pressing the "del" button to the right of the list. Alternatively, you can delete it directly from the map by right-clicking it. Things that don't seem to be possible in NPC mode: * Controlling if an NPC is neutral or hostile * Controlling an NPC's equipment. * Placing NPCs which can provide any sort of service (blacksmith, innkeeper, informer, etc). In the NPC list there are entries like "bartender", "informer", and so on, but these don't to act any differently than an ordinary citizen. Object mode Object mode covers everything that goes in a map which isn't terrain, an item or an NPC. None of the names in the list have been translated (save for "dummy"), so to see what an entity is you'll need to select one and then look at the icon under the lower right-hand corner of the map area, or look at the icon which follows the map pointer around. Alternatively, here's the list of object entities: dummy (does nothing, looks like a door) Door Door Trap (see below for more details) Trap (see below for more details) Upstairs Downstairs Cyber Dome type door Job listing board Alias voting board Small medal (looks like a trap) Japanese-style paper door Town-info board Secret door? (looks like a jail door, but turns into a normal door when opened) It is not yet known how the two different types of doors differ, nor how the two different types of traps differ. In the list of items/NPCs/objects in the map, an object will be listed as "/X-Y #" where "X" and "Y" are the x-y coordinates of the object, and # is a number which for traps indicates the type; it is unknown if the number has influence on other objects. When creating a new object, the number is taken from the text field under the map area. For traps, the numbers mean: Spear trap Poison trap Sleeping trap Teleport trap Blindness trap Confusion trap Paralysis trap Mine trap If a number other than one of the above is used for a trap, then the trap will simply say "You activate a trap!" when triggered, without actually doing anything. Category:Customization